gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Content Creator
The Content Creator is a feature in Grand Theft Auto Online. A beta version was released for GTA Online players on December 10, 2013. The Content Creator will continually be updated over time. *The Capture Creator, was released in the 1.12 update. *The''' Last Team Standing creator was added in the 1.17 update Description The Content Creator allows players to make their own custom maps in game modes such as Race, Deathmatches, Capture and Last Team Standing. These custom maps can be made anywhere in San Andreas, except for the Los Santos International Airport and Fort Zancudo (Military Base) In the Content Creator, players are able to place down props, objects, barriers, vehicles, or even NPCs (only in the Capture Creator). For races, the players may place barriers to help create the track. While in Content Creator, players can switch to test mode, which allows them to switch to their characters and test their own map. During testing, there are no wanted levels. It is required for at least two minutes of testing (or one lap of driving) before a Job can be published. Upon completing the creation of a Job, the player may publish it to the Rockstar Games Social Club. Some have been Rockstar verified, appearing on the Job selection screen for every player. List of Verified Jobs '''Deathmatch * Area 53 * Battle GTA * Bridge of Death * Classy Construction * Hill Valley Cemetery * Horseback Hell * Little Seoul Park * Lodge Battle * Paintball! * Paradise Alley * Pier Pressure II * Pit Stop * Prison Thugz Fight * Quarantine * Retaliate * Saving Ryan's Privates * SEAL TEAM SIX * Sonuva Beach * Strong hold * Terry's Hangout * The 80's Turf War * The Los Santos Riots * The Pad of Death * Transformer Station * Underground Shootout * Woodbury * Zancudo Outskirts Capture ''' * Contend: Adventure TEAM!! * Contend: CORRUPT COPS * Contend: Highest Treasure * Contend: Maze Bank Fight * GTA: Payback Time * GTA: That's My Rhino * Hold: Shopping Spree * Hold: The Watch Tower '''Race * 2 Mile Lap, Divided * 4 Way Madness * Alleyways * Around the Mirror * Bad-San Andreas * Baja Hangtime * Beach side race * Brand's Snatch * Break Out the Brakes * Casal Dos Ferros Race * Chicken Drifting * Code 13-91 * Coupe D'etat * Crastenburg Drifting Race * Criss Cross Dock Race * CUSTOM FREEWAY GYMKHANA * Desert Test Track 4x4 * Dirt Track Derby * Drift King * Dubsta Warz * Ew, You Stepped in Dooody * Far Out LOOP * Farm Fresh * Final Destination * From Weazel to Weazel * Getting High And Low * High Road * HIPSTER DEATH RALLY * Hipster Happy Hour * HOLY DRIFT MOUNTAIN * Jumps 'R' Us * Jump and Die * Jumps Jumps Jumps * Laguna Seca Remake * Long Haul 2 * Loop the Lake * Los Santos GP Inner Loop * LS FORUM * LSC Great Eight * MARIOS RACE * Monaco Grand Prix GTA ed. * OBSTACLE WHAT? * Over the Hill II * Quick 'n Quarrelsome * Rush Hour * Panto-monium Microcircuit * Rattlesnake Run * Sandy Shores Circus * Senora Desert Hills * Stars in Your Eyes * Stream Racer * Sultans of Swing * Swedish Folkrace * The Academic * The Coil * The Gordo Run * The Hospital Dash * The Los Santos Triangle * The Valedictorian * Twist and Twirls * Welcome to LS * White Cars Can't Jump * Windy Hills Category:Content Creator Category:Rockstar Verified Jobs Last Team Standing * Trivia *The feature was first introduced in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, another Rockstar game. *When creating a race at the gameplay point of view (such as putting down checkpoints), the vehicle is indestructible. *In gameplay view, you can enter the small areas behind the doors of apartments and garages, however, in the actual Job, it cannot be accessed. *Also in gameplay view, jumping into a solid object will make the player ragdoll like in GTA V, although this is impossible in online. *In race creator, players are unable to add the starting grid or checkpoints in certain areas such as Los Santos International Airport and Fort Zancudo, as they count as restricted areas. *Also in gameplay view, the player is invincible from high falls. *On April 21, 2014 the Content Creator was taken down to avoid a massive money glitch. *Players could spawn a Skylift via a glitch. However, after the 1.12 patch, the Skylift has been replaced by the Jetsam Cargobob. *Despite The Liberator not listed in land races, it is still present, but cannot be unchecked as it was not listed for unknown reasons. *Many rare or unobtainable vehicles can be accessed in the Creator that are not seen in free mode of GTA Online (i.e. Dock Handler, Trashmaster, Clown Van, Lawn Mower, etc.) *As of 1.17 players are no longer able to place actors, objects and cases inside buildings, I.E. the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank in north Vinewood. Gallery GTA Online-Content Creator.png Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Content Creator Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Game Modes Category:Rockstar Verified Jobs